starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance ExoShell Corps
The ExoShell Corps is an elite group of men and women in the Systems Alliance. They under go a high risk operation to install implants, undergo genetherapy and other augmentations to their bodies so they they can become super soldiers and directly interface with computer systems and their ExoShells. Canidates for this transformation must be sound of mind and physically superior in order to have a chance at surviving the process. The operation has a low success rate, 88% die or become disabled during or from complications afterward. Force sensitivity seems to have a play in the success rate, more often then not the most successful pilots are force sensitive. ExoShell Pilots The pilots are basically genetically enhanced cyborgs, capable of processing information and thoughts faster then any normal human being, so much so that for some pilots time would seem like its in slow motion. They are physically faster and stronger and have a highly resilient immune system. Poisons have little affect on them due to their hyper metabolisms, the toxins pass through their systems so fast that little to no damage is caused. This of course also means they need to consume high in calorie food. An average ExoShell pilot must follow a fairly strict diet, often needing five to six meals a day. On average a ExoShell pilot can be compared to the averaged Jedi Knight... In a 60+/- Ton mechanical monster armed with battleship grade weapons. Adrev Shořápka found a way through implants, gene therapy and other technological modifications, for the pilots to interface directly with their ExoShell units. This means their minds are tied into the systems of their unit. What it sees, they see. All the sensor data is processed and delivered directly to the brain of the pilot. Its also the same in reverse, the pilot can give the unit commands that are instant. There is little to no lag time between sending and receiving commands and information between the pilot and machine. The reason for developing this system was to give the people of Kadian a powerful defense from outside threats. Named Members *Chris Founder *Archer Sol *Rebecca Shorapka Shorapka Units While humanoid Shorapka's (AKA ExoShells) was the final product of the Shorapka units, they had worked on fighter craft and tanks, while moderate success was achieved with these conventional vehicles, they hardly warranted the expensive and largely unsuccessful pilot augmentations. Limitations and difficulties were also found between the connection of the human mind and their units. But as conventional weapons, these units would prove to be the next generation, or "New Age", of combat vehicles the Systems Alliance would make use of. A lot of fighter design developed by Adrev Shořápka would be used in the ASF-05 "Specter" and even in the UASF-02B "Ghost". But the only unit to actually be full developed for the front line as a conventional unit was the M70 "Liger" AT. ExoShells ExoShells are a type of mobile weapon. Pioneered by the late Adrev Shořápka, they are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion, and a head that acts as a main camera and sometimes houses a secondary weapon that acts as a rotating turret (with the head itself providing the rotation). They were developed from reverse engineering and technology designed from, CIS and early Imperial technology, as well as other civilizations. Typically, a ExoShell is approximately 60 feet in height, with a cockpit located in the unit's torso. However, exceptions are not uncommon; units that are much larger or smaller are not unheard of, and occasionally the cockpit is located in the head. They are used for their versatility, with many models being usable in a wide variety of environments; from inside space colonies to open space, across all parts of a planet, and even occasionally underwater or in mid-air. They are highly mobile, able to out maneuver most conventional combat vehicles, while bringing the fire power of a star ship to battle. As the ExoShell corps continues to grow in numbers, Rebecca Shorapka (the current CEO of Shorapka Industries), is constantly being pressured by the higher ups in the Systems Alliance to come up with an affective and cheap mass production ExoShell. Currently with all the custom units its highly expensive for the Systems Alliance to fund the development, construction and then maintenance of such a wide variety of machines with little in common with each other. While Rebecca agrees that a standard does need to be developed, she also tells them that no ExoShell pilot is the same, they have many different ways of combat. To force them to fight in a standard way would only place a limit on an asset that isn't suppose to be limited. Despite this she is working on trying to find the perfect "Standard" ExoShell. While the Wagtail II was a candidate, she found it to be too simple a base design for a pilot to custom tool to their needs. The current hopeful Unit is the Zeta+, a transformable ExoShell based off of the Zeta ExoShell. To prove its capabilities of being customizable she developed the Heavy Assault Package ("HAP") for one of the units, effectively making the Zeta+ mimic Archer's Siren. Future testing and Packages will be needed to see if the Zeta+ is to truly become the Standard ExoShell. ExoShell Units *Produced Units **ExoS-002 "Zaku" (Decommissioned) **ExoS-003 "Wagtail" (Decommissioned) **ExoS-004 "Vanguard" **ExoS-006 "Wagtail II" **ExoS-009C1 "Zeta+" ***ExoS-009C1-HAP "Zeta+" *Custom Units **ExoSC-001 "Siren" **ExoSC-003 "Neue Qubeley" **ExoSC-004 "Zeta" **ExoSC-005 "Alex Next" *Experimental Units **ExoSX-000 "Alex" **ExoSX-003 "ReZEL" Category: Systems AllianceCategory: Red Dragon Ripper